


News, the Right Way

by HashtagPomegranate



Series: Soulmates Make It Work [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, TV News, pretty much all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagPomegranate/pseuds/HashtagPomegranate
Summary: Sam Wilson has a sense of humor and knows how to use it. Pepper very much appreciates this.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Sam Wilson
Series: Soulmates Make It Work [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/985248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	News, the Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my dudes. We're still in quarantine and I've been making myself feel better by imagining what how all of the couples relax together. They're short and sweet stories. That's it. This is self-indulgent as all get out.

It’s time for Pepper’s least favorite job, but favorite time of night. She’s wearing her cotton pajamas and her teeth are minty fresh when she slips into bed and turns on the tv to the 11 o’clock news. Even though she keeps a loose eye on the news all day long, the 11 o’clock seems to be essential. As the CEO of a global corporation, she needed to stay on top of things.

But, after a long day of paying attention to the news, it can be so frustrating to turn on this last broadcast.

Or at least that had been the case until Sam had turned it into a game. He pulled her in between his legs, and she enjoyed the way he wrapped his arms around her until his head was right next to her ear. It was hard to pay attention to the newscasters while Sam was whispering “Hi, I’m Ben Berneir, auditioning to be Ryan Seacrest, but failing because I lack chilly smile that tells you I’ve killed a man. And I’m Elizabeth Jennings, I’m here because I like my paycheck despite having to work with Ben.”

At that moment the two newscasters looked at each other with what was clearly a false smile and Pepper couldn’t help but to burst out laughing. Once her laughter abated, she turned her head so she could look Sam in the eyes, letting her love and her joy shine through. He leaned forward the scant inches and they kissed, just long enough for Pepper to properly move her arm to wrap it around his neck, and just long enough for the “Breaking News” siren to puncture the air.

Sam pulled back “You’re missing it.”

“Excuse you, Sam Wilson, I think I know how to prioritize the items that need my attention.” She said as sternly as possible before commanding the TV to shut off and returning to her favorite part of the day.


End file.
